22: The 2 Hour Multi-Part Episode
Episode page Dr. Gameshow Episode 22: THE TWO HOUR MULTI-PART EPISODE. With Special Guests Diana Kolsky and Murf Meyer In-studio guests Diana Kolsky Murf Meyer Games played Celebrity Potluck Submitted by Hannah Samendinger (sp?) from Brooklyn, New York Necessary background Recently you caught the eye of an eccentric millionaire who enjoys throwing small pot luck dinner parties for the rich and interesting. You have been invited to a dinner party. As soon as you arrive, the old kook millionaire grabs your arm and demands that you guess what each guest brought as their pot luck item. Desperate to prove your worth as a dinner party guest, you oblige. How to play Each player guesses what the guests have brought to the party. Manolo judges who has done a better job proving their worth as a dinner party guest. The person he picks wins the round. Song Stump Submitted by Maddie Horstman (sp?) from the message board How to play Person A names an artist. Person B or Person B and C simultaneously have to start to sing a song by that artist. Person A decides the winner, who chooses the subsequent artist. Which Wich is Which? Submitted by Matt Carmen from Brooklyn, New York Necessary background I am sitting directly next to you on an otherwise empty train. You are eating an elaborate sandwich. How to play If I name all of the ingredients in your sandwich, will you please tell me what the sandwich is called, and where you purchased (or obtained) it? Oh, also, there is one ingredient in each sandwich that I can't easily identify. What is that thing? Ingredient combinations # Limited edition roast beef, cheddar cheese with the crust cut off, and an apple cider reduction injected into a chocolate croissant. # A partridge, a pear, and five Golden Girls DVDs all between two uncooked ramen bricks. # Grass-fed wheat grass poached in its own juices, one falafel ball, and an unknown quantity of Wonder bread slices squished together. # Voice-activated turkey breast nestled into a scooped-out bagel and doused with freshly-squeezed macadamia nut milk. # Chicken nuggets shaped like world leaders accidentally left overnight in a mayonnaise puddle snuggled by a tortilla. Werewolf Elton John Submitted by Harry Gensemer How to play Contestants are given any Elton John lyrics to sing and they have to slowly transform into a werewolf while they are singing the song. House rule: Manolo just judges them. What Will Hipsters Ruin Next? Submitted by Jake Gould from the message board Necessary background As we all know, hipsters have ruined tons of things for us normals. T-shirts, brunch, kickball, video games, shuffleboard, tacos, marriage, cheap beer, vinyls, you name it. These cultural parasites have wrecked sic havoc on true, honest, hard-working American culture, but what will they ruin next? The UN has convened a security council meeting to try and determine what once-cool thing will be ruined for eternity by hipsters. How to play You are to present testimony. What is the next thing hipsters will ruin and what can we, as a society, do to prevent this from happening? Come up with a thing that hipsters will ruin, explain how it will be ruined and explain what you believe can be done to prevent ruination. Short, sweet, succinct and in thirty seconds or less, the future of society hinges on this! On-air Shakespeare Play or Horrible Idea How to play Manolo and Jo will read "Romeo and Juliet" from beginning until, who knows, maybe the end. They can only play one part at a time, though, so listeners are encouraged to follow along and read the parts. They can either do this, or they can pause the play and complain about how this is such a horrible idea. So you can call in throughout the show, and you can either read a part, or you can complain about this is a horrible idea. No flattery. If Manolo and Jo can get to the point in the play when someone dies, everyone who reads a part will win a custom magnet. Otherwise, if they can't get to a point where someone dies by the end of the hour, they lose and everyone who complained will win a custom magnet. Trivia Manolo likes to bring stuffed grape leaves to dinner parties. In the second hour of this episode, Jo and Manolo and callers attempted to perform all of "Romeo and Juliet" by William Shakespeare.